Best friend or boyfriend?
by ljitrackrunner12
Summary: Austin and Ally have been best friends for like.. well forever. But what happens when the 2 develop feelings for the other? will they continue to best friends? or will austin become ally's.. well boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Austin I seriously don't see how anyone could choose pancakes over pickles. I mean there is no completion!" I exclaimed. Austin and I were in a pretty deep discussion about which of our favorite foods were better. When pickles of course was the winner. "Ally. For a smart girl you are saying ignorant things! Pancakes can be drenched with syrup! Pickles can't. So therefore pancakes are better!" he replied, slightly nudging me in the arm. I sighed before rolling my eyes. Although the blonde boy was hands down my best friend, he really knew how to get on my nerves. Something he did rather too frequently. "Fine Austin. For today pancakes are better! But when I get my energy back. It is so on!" We then erupted in laughter, which awarded us with some mean stares from some of the customers in sonic boom. Sonic boom was my dad's store that he bought 10 years ago. When I turned 15 he began to let me work part time, a year later I am still working part time, but I come in every now and then when one of the workers are sick or need a day off. I love working here, being surrounded by instruments and music. It's like paradise! Even though singing and playing the piano are the only "instruments" I play. I still enjoy spending the majority of my time in this music store. I have no idea why though. Most teenagers my age would die if they spent all there hours working at sonic boom. But then again I wasn't relatively like "most teenagers." "Ally... I'm bored. Let's go to my house and play some video games!" he then grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a deep hug. I began to blush like an idiot to myself, I had hugged Austin many times before, but I really liked when he would kind of man handle me into a hug. It was kind of like my secret fetish. Ha ha, man handled hugs. (1) "oh Austy! I don't know. I was kind of thinking I would just hang in the practice room for a while. I'm not in the mood to see you pout because some kid is beating you at some stupid game." I said, putting an emphasis on the word "Austy." His old nickname is ex Cassidy gave him that he hated with a passion; I used it for my advantage when I wanted to annoy him. Austin released me from the hug, and gave me an over exaggerated frown. "Well that wasn't very nice! And I do not pout! My lips were numb, and I needed to get the feeling back!" I laughed, before pinching his nose. "Sure. Pinocchio. Sure." Austin rolled his eyes before sticking his tongue out and heading for the doors. "Bye. Austy! I love you!" I called mimicking Cassidy, in a voice that wasn't half bad. He turned around and puffed before walking out completely. I rolled my eyes before whispering softly to myself. "3-2-1.." And right on cue my IPhone vibrated in my back pocket. Oh, and what a surprise. It was from the master himself… Austin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I smiled to myself. This wasn't the first time Austin had dramatically stormed out Sonic Boom. He had done it multiple times, and actually I was starting to get rather used to it. He would either come back or text me. I guess he was feeling lazy. I then stared at the message, and began to laugh a little. He was so stupid. The text had read:_ Hey Ally.. I am really hungry. So I'm going to run to IHOP. But then I will probably be sleepy.. So I'm going to head home. I hope to see you there later.. _I sighed before typing:_ if you're a good boy, I promise I'll stop by. But I can only stay for a little bit. I have an early piano lesson with Nelson tomorrow.. BYE AUSTY!_ Seconds later he texted me back:_ Awesome! Oh and you are so going to pay for calling me that. Just wait Dawson.. oh just wait_ I laughed. Austin could be so.. Austin sometimes! I was suddenly awaked from my mini day dream of what would exactly go down with Austin later, by a very familiar Latina girl. Trish. She was my other best friend, she is extremely crazy and is personally known for saying the wrong things.. at the wrong time, and for having multiple jobs! "Hey chica!" I replied giving her a huge hug. Trish was a rather plump girl, so my hand kind of hit a layer of fat, pretty hard. I hope she didn't feel it. "Hey Ally! Guess who got a job at Chastity's cheetah Emporium?!" I shrugged and laughed. "Hmm.. let me guess.. you!" she giggled before jumping. "Ya! Look at these hot cheetah pants! They are so cute! I almost died when I saw them!" my eyes lowered to the legs of the short Latina. And sure enough, she was rocking some tight cheetah print skinnies. "They are mega cute Trish. I just wish you didn't make them out of real Cheetahs." Trish gave me an "are you crazy look?" before yelling. "WHAT? They don't make these out of real cheetahs?" I lowered my eyebrows before nodding. "Ya they do. Why do you think there so damn expensive? There killing poor cheetahs for pants. How cruel is that?" Trish looked like she was about to vomit. Her eyes were red, and her face was turning greenish. "You mean I'm practically wearing a dead animal?" I cocked my head to the right. "Well when you put it that way, yes." The Latina held her hand over her mouth before running towards the doors. "I'm about to go get fired. This is totally gross!" She than sprinted out the store. I smiled. "That's my Trish." Deciding it was getting late, and Austin would be pissed if I didn't show up. I relieved the 2 workers, and locked up the store. I was ready to have some fun with my best friend. And knowing Austin. There was going to be tons of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As I pulled into the Moon's driveway, I could barely contain my excitement. Hanging out with Austin always made me happy. I swear, even if I was homeless and all my hair fell out, hanging out with Austin would probably put a smile on my face. Probably. Well lets not go that far. I hopped out my car and made a dash for his door. My finger gave the doorbell a good push, before drifting off to my hair. My hair was static, and pieces of lint were tangled into strands of my blonde ombre. _Great. Now Austin is going to see me looking like crap. Nice going Ally._ I suddenly pushed off the thought. Why was I so worried about Austin seeing me? He's my best friend, not my boyfriend. I mean it's not like I care.. Right? My thoughts were interrupted by the door squeaking open. Austin stood with an evil smile on his face. "You may enter Ms. Dawson." He bit his lip to contain some giggles. Rolling my eyes I pushed passed him. "Austin. Lets just play some_AHH!" I felt two arms grab my waist and raise me in the air. Austin's laughing filled the room. "You will pay Ally. No one calls me Austy and gets away with it." Austin began running up with stairs, with me still in his semi gentle grip. "Austin! I'm sorry! Please just let me go!" I yelled over the sound of his hysterics. He shook his head before carrying me to his closet. Why were we going in the closet? This was not going to be good..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: **Hey guys! Look I just wanted to say sorry for **

**The last chapter.. It was really short and in my **

**Opinion not that good so.. This chapter will be **

**Be much longer and have some AUSSLY **

**Moments****J**** well guys stay awesome! Lol I **

**don't know y I said that.. I jst see lots of ppl**

**Say that so what the heck.. U guys are **

**Awesome for reading this.. So ya bye!**

"Ally. Prepare for the ultimate payback." Austin whispered in my ear before putting me down in a chair, and locking the closet door behind him. _this is payback? Sitting me down in a chair. Im getting up._ But when I tried to stand up, my rear was planted to the chair. It was almost like I was glued to the seat..Crap. "Austin! Glue? Seriously! Damnit Austin! This was an expensive dress!" Austin started laughing before pulling out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. "Oh no, were not finished yet." He flashed me a perfect smile before walking towards me. My butt may be temporarily paralyzed but not my hands and feet. I had played soccer as a kid, so I was pretty coordinated. "Don't you freaking dare. I swear…" I warned giving him a glare. I know this was a joke, but I was starting to get a little pissed. This dress was from Vera wang. And trust me.. Vera wasn't cheap. Austin came at me too quickly and snapped the handcuffs on before I could react. Did I mention that the reason I stopped playing soccer was because I sucked? Saying I was pretty coordinated was probably a major over exaggeration. Since my butt was glued and I was handcuffed, I just gave up. I mean what could Austin really do? "Now that were all adjusted. Lets get this show on the road." He smiled before grabbing a paper bag. Suffocation? Austin couldn't be that mad… could he? "Look Austin.." I trailed off seeing him pull pancakes out of the bag. I let out a small breath of relief. Ya I know, maybe thinking he was going to suffocate was a little crazy. But it's Austin Moon were talking about. "ha ha ha. Let me guess? Your going to make me eat pancakes huh? Wow.. That's payback alright." Austin shook his head. "Your not going to eat these pancakes," he grinned. "I'm going to eat these pancakes." I was utterly confused. His "payback" wasn't making any sense. If anything wouldn't he force _me_ to eat them? Austin dug in his paper bag and took out a bottle of syrup. He then did something I wasn't expecting. Austin put the pancakes on my lap, and drenched them in syrup. Did I mention this was happening on my LAP? The blonde boy then put his hands behind his back and well.. Dug in. He was gobbling and eating like a fat pig. I was beyond grossed out, and feeling his head move close to my "lower area" was not helping. "Austin Monica Moon. Please get off of me! This is so gross!" He shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like "Payback is sweet indeed." I felt a piece of pancake fall inside my dress, and froze. He wasn't going to go after it was he? Austin looked at me like he was asking for permission. "Abseloutly not." I snapped in a tone I almost regret. Austin stood up and wiped his mouth. "Done calling me Austy?" I bit my lip and nodded. "ya. Now take these dumb handcuffs off me, and get the glue remover." Austin gave me an uneasy smile. "Yaa.. About that. I don't have glue remover." I tried to control my rage. What kind of idiot glued someone to a something without glue remover? Oh yea. Austin did. "Well than how did you expect me to get off of this stupid chair?" Austin shrugged. "You would have to get out of the dress." He smiled. Oh crap.

**Oooh.. Guys… cliff hanger…what do you think is going to happen next? Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys**** I just wanted to let you know that I deeply appreciate your reviews**

**So keep em coming lol**** who ever reviews the most gets there name to be**

**One of the upcoming characters! PM me for more details.. **

"Look Austin I know we've been friends for like ever but there is no way I can undress in front of you. It's just wrong ok." I chewed my lip and prayed that he didn't take this personally. It's not that I thought he was some huge pervert or anything, it's just that I would prefer Austin's eyes to not be looking at my mere naked body. Austin than let out a huge laugh that pretty much scared the crap out of me. "You didn't actually think I was going to make you strip did you? I think the pancake incident was punishment enough. But if you want more than.." I gave him a stern look indicating that I had definitely had enough. In fact I had a whole surplus of "enough" Austin laughed before digging in a bag and revealing a fat bottle of my savior. Glue remover!

It had been hours since the payback and Austin and I were now sprawled out on his couch with the movie Tangled playing in the background to our pretty stupid conversation. "You know sometimes I wonder if pancakes weren't invented if I would still be alive." Austin whispered with a half serious half kidding expression on his face. I rolled my eyes before yawning. "I'm pretty sure the fate of pancakes doesn't have anything to do with your existence. Besides, if you weren't here life would be.. Boring." Austin stuck his arm around me and rested his head on my shoulder. "You really mean that Als?" I smiled before nodding. "Austin moon you're the best friend a girl could ever have. I love you so much," There was pure dead silence so I decided to add "As a friend of course." I felt Austin let out a breath before entwining our hands together, something he did when he was feeling really happy. "Right back at you Ally, right back at you." I felt my phone buzz and immediately grabbed it off the table. There was a text from my dad reading :_ Ally Kendall Dawson it is past midnight if you're not home in 10 minutes your porshe is going back to the dealership. Bye._ I sighed before standing up leaving Austin heads to plop pretty hardly on the leather seat. "It's the parental. Got to get home or I will be walking to school." Austin nodded before jumping up to give me one of his man handled hugs I loved. I guess I got a little too into it because a small moan escaped my lips. My cheeks burned with red hot embarrassment and I froze. Austin broke away from the hug and looked into my eyes. "Ally did you just_" I stuck my phone into my back pocket before yelling "Bye catch you later!" and zoomed out. What. A. Night.

**Omg! Omg! I am like in love with this chapter! Wbu? Well you should totally review! Lol that rhymed.. well luv you guys and I will make sure to update ASAP! Byeee**** stay awesome..:) don't forget about the** **review contest..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey fellow aussly lovers (well I hope you are..) ! I am happy to announce this new chapter. Its going to be Austins pov! I thought I might change up point of views just to keep it fresh lol****J**** well keep reviewing and telling ur fan fiction friends! Cuz I would love to reach 40 reviews for this chapter. That would be an awesome Christmas gift you guys.. So keep that in mind.. I would also want to give out a shoutout to LoveShipper! She is an awesome girl who has been pm'ing me and showing her support. You guys should check out her stories.. There flippin awesome.. Ok soo u should read the story nowww****J**

**Disclaimer (idk.. I see lots of stories do it and I don't want to seem like the odd ball): I don't own Austin and Ally because if I did.. Well that's another story!**

**AUSTINS POV**

I could not contain my thoughts right now. My best friend Ally Ann Dawson had just…moaned? And no it was not a painful moan, because of some headache I had gave her. No, it was a pleasure moan that had followed the hug I gave her. I mean don't give me wrong, Ally is hot. I mean there has been many times I've had to control my hormones around her, its just weird thinking ms. Goody two shoes (a nick name trish and I call her.) Ally let out a sexy moan.. I mean did I say sexy? I meant.. Umm.. Cool? "Austin Moon! Come here now!" I let out of a sigh of relief. I needed to be distracted right now, even if it meant hanging out with my weird mom. I trailed down the long flights of stairs with a small blush on my cheeks. It was crazy what this girl did to me. Once I made it to the bottom my mom was standing next to a girl. She had long strawberry blonde curls that spiraled to her back, the girl was pretty tall and the white mini shorts she wore showed off her gorgeous tan legs. "My eyes are up here dude." She said half playfully half serious. I shrugged and muttered "Well. Im pretty sure theyre not as interesting as your legs." My mom laughed a little. "What was that Austin?" "Nothing!" the girl and I both chorused at the same time. "Ok than. Well Austin this is Jamie. She just moved next door yesterday. I was hoping you guys could get acquainted. But not too acquainted if you know what I mean." Ms. Moon winked before gliding off upstairs. I sighed before rolling my eyes. My mom had been wanting me to date Ally for years, she usually hated it when I even talked to other girls. I wonder why she made this exception. "So. Mr. Moon? What is there to do in Miami?" I laughed. "Pretty much everything. You can surf, go to one of our many shopping malls, go scuba diving, bungee jumping, even though that's something I strongly don't recommend." Jamie smiled making her pink lipgloss glisten in the sunlight. "What? I love bungee jumping. It was something my boyfriend and I did all the time. Well ex boyfriend now." She stared at the ground for a bit looking sad. "Why did you guys break up? If you don't mind me asking." Jamie pulled up her tank top and bit her lip. "He cheated on me with my best friend." I suddenly began to feel really sorry for her. The guy sounded like a real jerk wad. "I'm really sorry. I wish there was something I could do.. How about we go surfing or something? Its hot and the water could do us some good." Jamie's face lit up with joy. "I would love that acutally. Lets go!" She than took of running towards the door, with her silky hair flowing behind her. Right as I was about to zoom after her I heard my phone go off. The song "You Don't see me." that Ally had recorded was what played when she called. I bit my lip hard before making a decision. Chances are Ally was calling to hang out. Ally was my best friend, but I was looking forward to surfing with Jamie. Besides she just got out of a bad break up, and I offered to take her surfing. I couldn't just cancel on her.. I pressed the ignore button before running after Jamie. Ally was just going to have to wait..

**Well guys what do you think? Please review.. I feel like this chapter was kind of rushed a little. It wasn't my best, but I just wanted to post a new chapter. Im in the writing mood so im going to write another! DON'T FORGET to review, and the review contest is still going on. LEAVE three reviews and I will give you a shout outt****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my first chapter that ive written today! I am soo proud of myself guys.. I think that deserves some good reviews today****J**** well this is going to be… ALLYS POV.. Writing Austins was kind of challenging maybe because im not a gorgeous blonde boy who has a wicked band R5 (if you've never heard of it.. U need to go to you tube right now and look them up! But read my story and review first lol).. But anyways.. PLEASE review, review and did I mention to review?****J**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin and Ally.. Disney does.. (duhh..)**

Ok. So I know this is a dumb reason to be freaking out. But I am totally freaking out right now. Want to know why? Well Austin isn't answering his phone. First I called him and he ignored my call! Than I called him again and it went straight to voicemail. What if he's doing this because of the moaning thing yesterday? Gosh. I seriously need to talk to him about that. Its been 2 hours and 45 seconds since the last time I've called him. I mean its not like ive been keeping track or anything. Because that would be weird.. 47, 48, 49.. I heard my phone buzz and practically leapt for it. I checked my Iphone to see that I had 3 texts from Austin. They read:

_Hey. Sorry I didn't answer the phone I was hanging out with my new friend Jamie. _

_Ally? Are you ok?_

_Should I come over? _

I smiled secretly to myself. I loved how much he cared about me.. Even though if it was just in a friendly way. I texted him back saying :_ Yes I am daddy. You Don't have to worry.. Lol jk_ I always would joke with Austin, saying that he was my "daddy." because sometimes he acted like one. The weird thing was he actually liked it when I called him that. I don't know why.. Maybe some weird fetish of his. Austin texted back saying: _I love it when you call me Daddy.. __J__ can I come over?_ I wanted to say "YES! Of course you can!" but so I didn't look like some weird freak I replied with a cool: _Sure. Daddy.._ I knew that he was going crazy now. I glanced at myself in the mirror and freaked out even more than earlier. I was a total mess. I checked the clock and it read 3:45. It would take Austin at least 15 minutes to get here, and that's if he doesn't speed. Something that rarely happens. I breezed to my closet and scanned for something cute to wear. I mean did I say cute? I meant.. Umm.. Cool? I grabbed a short denim blue jean skirt, and a longsleeve v neck Abercrombie tee. After putting it on I realized that this was an outfit Trish had bought me in my practically-a-nun years. She was trying to break me out of it. I would only wear long skirts and shirts that barely showed skin. Trish had started to call me a nun sometimes, I'm so glad im not like that anymore. I threw on some eyeliner and peach colored blush, after I applied some mac eyeshadow I looked amazing. I paused in utter shock in front of the mirror, why didn't I wear makeup more often? I finished straightening my hair by the time I heard a knock on the door. I gave myself one more look and in my full length mirror. The skirt was really short, more than my liking but there was no time to change now. I nearly ran down the stairs, and before I opened the door I glanced at myself in the mirror and couldn't help smiling. I looked good. I opened the door and to my surprise there was a girl standing next to my Austin. Did I say my I Austin? I meant… "umm. Austin. I didn't know you were bringing guest over, I mean I would have gotten dressed or something.." I said dusting off imaginary dirt of my top. Austin eyed me before playfully rolling his eyes. "Als you look great! And sorry I forgot to tell you, I decided to introduce you to my new friend jamie. She just moved to Miami!" So.. Jamie is a girl.. I figured it was just another guy friend. "Hi jamie. I'm ally, it's a pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand to the girl, she smiled back in return. "I would shake your hand, but mine is covered in sand! Thanks to someone.." She trailed off giving Austin a mischievous grin. Austin blushed. "Well. that's what you get for calling me pancake boy!" They both erupted in laughter leaving me to feel a bit jealous. That was something Austin and I would always do, I couldn't help feel a bit replaced. "ok. So you guys want to come in? the house isn't that clean but oh well!" They both nodded there heads and followed me into the living room. I plopped on the couch and they sat on the floor. "So ally. Are you like Austin's cousin or something?" Anger raged inside of me. How could she not know that Austin was my best friend? Why didn't he mention me to her? "ohh.. No. were just best friends. No big deal." Jamie nodded. Austin looked at me with pleading eyes. "Jamie I meant to to tell you about her. I guess it slipped my mind." I sighed. The awkward silence was heavy, and I was a bit annoyed at Austin. He blew me off to hang out with some girl he just met! He even has the nerve to take her to my house.. "As fun as this is. I should really be going. Its nice to meet you Ally! And you too Austin. Thanks for keeping my mind off the breakup. It was really sweet, you should call me sometime," She slipped a piece of paper out her pocket and gave it to Austin. "My dads outside. Bye!" Jamie ran out allowing grands of sand to skid down her toned legs. Once the door slammed shut Austin stood up. "Ally I can explain.." I stood up with him. "No. Don't give me that. You blew me off for some girl Austin. How could you do that? I was wondering if we could work on a new song, but obviously hanging out with Ms. Gorgeous was your number one priority!" Austin looked upset but I couldn't help my rage. We were supposed to be full time partners, not partime ones. "Ally. I have a life too. I cant have every hour of the day be Austin and Ally time!" He yelled. His cheeks were firetruck red, and his hands were shaking. Tears stung in my eyes, Austin has never yelled at me. Ever. "Austin. Go." I managed to say between cries. Austin looked at me with sad eyes. "Ally I didn't mean_" "JUST GO!" I screamed so hard it hurt. Austin slump out leaving me completely speechless. What the heck just happened?

**Soooo.. What do you guys think? I want to know all your thoughts.! Make sure you leave them posted in the reviews! Byeee****J**


	8. Chapter 8

**How about that last chapter? It was like drama all the wayyyy..! I hope you enjoyed it though. Don't worry though fellow aussly lovers. Things will be better soon. And when I say "better" I mean Austin&Ally wont be fighting for long..****J**** PLEASE REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and ALLY, only the plot..**

AUSTINS POV

I just had the worst fight with Ally. The thing is.. I don't even really understand why we fought about that. I mean yea, I did blow her off to hang out with Jamie but.. I don't know. Its almost like she's jealous almost. I mean.. does ally have feelings for me? I remember when I read her private journal and assumed that she did.. It freaked me out! I treasured our friendship soo much.. And I still do.. But I think that now if Ally had a crush on me.. It wouldn't bother me so much. I mean maybe I have one on her.. Maybe. Not really. Just a little. Like microscopic. Its basically not even a crush. Just a tiny attraction.. Right? I just feel so terrible about yelling at her. I've never yelled at her in my life. It doesn't feel right. Gosh. Ally and I have one heck of a friendship, its like a rollercoaster . But I love that girl so much.. Theres no way im leaving this ride.

Feeling really upset and sad I decided to go and make some of my favorite comfort food. Pancakes. I zoomed down the stairs and into the kitchen. I went straight to the fridge a pulled out my secret pancake stash. It wasn't really "secret" I mean they were in plain sight. But it was almost like they were hidden because everyone in my family knew not to touch Austin Moon's pancakes. If you did there would be trouble. It reminded me of the time when I was younger and I went to Allys house. It was my birthday and she had gotten me a whole package of pancakes. I guess she thought that sense she bought them, she could have one, so she ate a pancake. Once I found her smacking on MY pancakes I pushed her into the pool. It was soo funny, we had a huge water fight and everything. But she did learn not to eat my pancakes.. Even though every once in a while she does just to get under my skin. Oh well. that's your average Ally Dawson for you. I suddenly put my pancakes down. I was wrong to Ally. Theres no way I can eat my favorite food while I'm mad at my favorite girl. I've got to make things right. I grabbed my shoes and my keys, and was out the door. Time for a second trip to Ms. Dawsons house..

**DID you enjoy this? Sorry its so short. I just wanted to post 2 chapters in one day.! Ok. Review please! What do you think should happen next? Im open to all ideas!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ally's pov I'm a complete mess right now. I feel terrible for letting jealousy get the best of me. Austin was my bestfriend but I think I've extracted some feelings for the lad.. So this explains everything! This is why I absolutely despise Jamie for no reason except because she is trying to flirt with Austin. This is why I haven't been able to sleep for the passed two days because that boy has flooded my thoughts. My whole brain began to turn into mesh. In every movie the best friends date.. And afterwards they hate each other! Or they don't talk as much as they used to. I can't lose Austin.. There is just no way I can do there's only one option left. Eliminate these feelings. The sound of my phone vibrating on my night stand awoke me from my deep thinking. I checked the caller ID expecting to see Austin's name. But instead it was Dallas. I felt my heart beat accelerate. He had been my crush for like forever and now he was calling..me?! I quickly answered forgetting about the Austin drama. (Uppercase DALLAS lowercase ally) . ALLY? yes this is her WHAT'S UP? You mean to tell me you called at elven thirty at night to ask me what's up? (Clearing of Dallas's throat) WELL ACTUALLY I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE A MOVIE FRIDAY NIGHT.. (Silence.. It dawning on ally that the boy of her dreams actually wants to take her out.. On a date) IF YOU CAN'T.. Of course I can! I WILL PICK YOU UP FRIDAY AT NINE. sounds awesome! Ok so I have a date with Dallas Rosales. The boy of my dreams. I was so excited a second ago.. But now.. I quickly glanced at the picture that was sitting on my dresser. It was of Austin holding me in his arms at a Rolling Stones concert. He had gotten the tickets for my birthday. I was so happy that I had kissed him. It was a cheek kiss and nothing more than a friendly peck. But I had still marked that day as one of the most important days of my life. There you go again ally. If your trying to get over him. Stop having mushy thoughts about him! You have a date with Dallas and you need to focus on him. Not Austin. I then heard a pebble tap against my window. I laughed a bit. Austin used to throw pebbles at my window when he would come over after hours.. I heard the tap of a pebble again. It was probably one of those annoying neighborhood boys who obviously had nothing better to do than disturb the peace. Better yet disturb MY peace. Another pebble banged against my window which was my breaking point. I opened the window to feel a hard stone come full force into my face. I lost my balance and fell. The air rushed around my body. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. And just as I was counting the last mere seconds before I hit the ground, I felt to muscular arms catch my body perfectly in bridal style. In complete exasperation and utter shock I whisked my eyes up to see who this great hero was. But to my surprise it was none other than Austin. Austin freaking moon.


	10. Chapter 10

Austin pov I just arrived at Ally's house. It's pretty late so I think ringing the door bell isn't the smartest move to make. I'm about to do something extremely cliche.. see when I use to sneak into ally's house at night I used to throw rocks or pebbles at her window so she could know to disarm the alarm and open the door very discretely and quiet. I grabbed a fair sized pebble and lightly tossed it at her window. I waited. Nothing happened. Maybe it was too lite. I'm going to throw it a tad bit harder. I picked up another pebble and threw it at her window like a pro. She was definitely going to get the message. A minute passed by. Still nothing. Out of frustration I threw another much harder. Still nothing! I picked up a stone this time and threw as it was zooming through the air, the window slid open revealing a pretty pissed off ally. Before I could react the stone came right in contact with her face, hitting her hard enough to knock her off balance and send her falling out of the window. I began to panic frantically. My ally was falling through a window! With the adrenaline pumping through my veins, I held out my shaking arms waiting to catch her. Seconds later I felt her small body tumble in my hands bridal style. I let out a huge breath of relief. "Ally. Are you ok?" I could feel her heavy breathing patterns. I could tell that she was no where near ok. I prepared to hear her wrath, for her to go off on me for asking a dumb question like that. But to my surprise she answered saying "Austin. You saved my life.." She then sunk her lips into mine. At first I stood still. I mean I was kissing my best friend. But as my hormones began to kick in, I kissed back. Hard. Ally's hands were clenching my hair and our tongues wrestled like there was no tomorrow. We finally stopped to come up for air. I stared deeply into her eyes, and memories from our childhood appeared. It was like I was watching a movie of our lives in fast forward. And right then and there I knew. I liked ally Dawson. I liked her a lot. "Well that was.. Amazing" I said quietly. Ally nodded. "Umm. Austin?" "Yea?" "Can you put me down now?" I laughed before releasing her slowly. "So about earlier.." I started. Ally shrugged. "What happened again?" We both chorused in laughter. "It's late. I think I'm going to go to bed now.. Want to come?" Ally asked with a sly smile on her face. Yes. Of course I do. But.. I shouldn't. Ally is still my best friend, I mean making out with her was pushing it. And only The Lord knows what would happen if I "went to bed" with ally. "As much as I want to I can't ally. We would do something we would regret. And I don't want to take advantage of you while your still partially in shock from your fall." She looked disappointed but she nodded in agreement. "Wow you saved my life and your a gentleman. I really know how to pick out friends" I winked at her before whispering "ally if I don't leave now I'm going to have to rethink that gentleman thing." We both exchanged one last hug before going our separate ways. Which for others

Included driving all the way back home. But for the wonderful night I just had, I didn't really mind. A&A&A&A. "Austin! Jamie is here! Wake up sleepy head!" I hear my mom practically scream. I roll over to see my clock read 10 am. I laugh to myself. The mere thought of me waking up earlier than noon is a complete joke. Jamie may be a cool girl, but my sleep is more important. I heard my door barge open and footsteps followed. "Austin. Are you awake?!" I heard Jamie ask. Something she shouldn't have done because I was immediately annoyed with her after that point. "What?" I asked with my eyes squeezed shut. I could feel her sit on my bed which was another no no. " I was wondering if you would like to come to the waffle Barn with me. I heard they have some awesome waffles!" And as you can guess since I am like in love with pancakes so when she asked me out for waffles I really had no other option except to lash out on her. I sat up and spun around ready to let out my anger, but when I looked at her my anger seemed to melt away. She had on a skin tight white v neck tee, that showed an amazing amount of cleavage, with a denim extra mini skirt that was so short I felt like I was raping her with my eyes. You could even see her hot pink bra if I squinted hard enough. "Umm wow." Was all I could manage to say. Jamie smiled. "Like what you see?" She asked in a very seductive tone. My thoughts than turned back to yesterday, when me and ally made out basically. Does this mean I'm cheating on her? Did that kiss change our relationship? "I-I-I like a g-g-girl for her p-p-personality. Not her looks." I stuttered. Stay cool Austin don't let her hotness make you nervous. Jamie rolled her eyes playfully. "So how about I give you ten minutes to get dressed and then we leave for breakfast?" I shrugged. Ally had texted me last night saying she wanted to hang out.. She never said when so she could drop in anytime. " I kind of have plans with ally.. Maybe another time?" Jamie looked like she had just swallowed sour grapes. "Oh ok. Have fun. I'll just go by myself I guess.."she stood up slowly with a sad expression on her face. Sympathy began to surround me. "You could join us if you want." Jamie spun around and smiled at me "awesome! I would love too!" I smiled back and prayed ally would feel the exact same way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for all your reviews! It means so much to me dudes! I also want to apologize for any mistakes or errors in the last two chapters.. They were done on my iPhone so yea lol! Read and review! And stay awesome guys! This chapter may be kind of lazy because this is the third time I'm writing it. The first two times my MacBook for some reason decided to not save so yea.. I was pretty pissed off but whatever..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and ally only the plot (obviously…)**

**Ally's Pov**

The warm sun beaming on my skin, awakes me from my semi deep sleep. The smell of French toast danced on my nostrils. Ms. Rhonda our personal chief must be feeling extra special this morning, well that makes two of us! Last night I had practically made out with Austin. I know I should be feeling guilty, I mean he is my best friend. But the way his warm tongue tangoed with mine, I can't help but feel overjoyed. My fantasy became real! Well part of it did... I decided it was time for me to get ready for my hangout day with Austin. Not only do we need to discuss what our friendship status, we really need to just have some fun. Just, the two of us. No one else. A sound amazing doesn't it?

"All done." I said to myself quietly as I spiraled my last curl. My hair was so curly, I was getting dizzy just looking at it. I had revamped my Ombre since it was beginning to look rather dull, and slipped on a white, strapless floral dress along with a cute tan woven belt, paired with my navy wedges. After spritzing myself with my favorite fruity scent, I was down the stairs and in the kitchen in record time. "Hello darling, I've missed you my ally." Ms. Rhonda said as I sat in a stool next to her. "Well what can I say? I've finally got myself a social life. I'm loving it to." Ms. Rhonda laughed. "Oh ally. I wouldn't call hanging around with that hunk of a best friend you have, a social life. But I bet its one heck of a pastime if you know what I mean." She winked before going back over to the stove to finish off her cooking. "Well Ms. Rhonda as much as I love hearing your little jokes, I have to meet Aus- I mean a friend. Tell my dad not to wait up." I gave her one last smile before grabbing my keys off the counter. So what if I didn't really have much of a social life. I mean if I wanted to I could have one, there is plenty of people who don't have a social life. right? I snorted to myself. Yea right.

"Ally! It is great to see you!" Ms. Moon said as she opened the door. I had just arrived at Austin's house, and I was a little jittery to see him. "Mimi! I've missed you as well. Do you mind if I go wake Austin up? We have plans." Mimi bit her lip and gave me a small smile. "Well darling you might not have to. Jamie is upstairs with him. They've been up there for a while. Only god knows what the two have been up to. Check up on them won't you? I have to run some errands. I hope you get to hang out with Austin though. Bye!" The medium lady then zoomed out the door. I could feel my palms sweating and a headache coming on. Austin invited Jamie! When it was supposed to be our time. I couldn't do this anymore. I was done playing second fiddle to that annoying Barbie doll. I stomped upstairs and walked right up to Austin's room. His door was open so I quietly peeked in. Austin was strumming his guitar while Jamie sat there staring in awe. "Ally!" Austin said as he stood up, placing his guitar behind him. "What is she doing here?" I asked with full venom in my voice. Jamie looked at me puzzled. "Umm. What do you mean 'she' I have a name. when you refer to me, use it!" I shook my head and stared at the ground. This was sooo not the time for her to get smart with me, I never liked her to begin with. "Austin. Can we leave. Now?!" Austin nodded and started to walk towards the door. The only problem was that Jamie did the same. "Not you." I shot before grabbing Austin's arm and practically dragging him out the door and into my car. Once we made it inside my porshe, Austin looked at me. "I take you don't like her?" I laughed before shaking my head. "is it that obvious?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok guys so I have a serious case of writers block... so I've decided to ask for some help from all of you inspiring writers and readers! What should happen next? Leave your ideas in your reviews or just PM me. I would love to hear from you! Don't be shy... I really need help. And also would you guys care if I didn't include Dez in this story? I'm still debating on that factor. Ok well read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any specific brands or ideas in the story. Just the plot...**

Austin's POV

"Um Ally; I know you really dislike Jamie. But I don't know why. I mean she's been nice to you. You honestly have no reason to not like her." Ally stared at the steering wheel, and bit her lip. I could tell she was keeping something from me. "It's just that... I don't know. I was just looking forward to hanging out with just you. Not _her_." She finished her sentence putting an extra emphasis on the word "her". I sighed. Yea I love ally, I mean she is my best friend and I know that Jamie can sometimes be a pain. But she seemed like an overall cool girl. And since Ally wouldn't tell me the exact reason, I was going to juice this a little. "Well since you don't know why. Then you wouldn't mind apologizing to her and letting her come with us to hangout. She is new to Miami... and she doesn't have any friends. I think you see what the right thing to do is here." Ally bit her lip even harder. Which caused me to look away, I was a little upset with her, and it was easier to be upset at someone who doesn't bite there lip in a extremely sexy way. Damn you ally. "Fine Austin. Jamie can come with us. Who cares about what I want right?!" Ally stormed out the car and into my house, most likely to apologize to Jamie. As much as I was supposed to enjoy the fact that Ally was going to do the "right" thing, I couldn't help feel a little disappointed. It had been a while since we had our "Austin and Ally time" and I couldn't help but missing it. I sighed again. Nice going Austin, you just ruined your chance to actually talk to Ally and maybe tell her about the feelings you've developed for her. Maybe. Seconds later Ally and Jamie came out laughing and hooking arms like they were best friends. I guess things went better than I thought..

Ally's POV

You know the saying "everything is not as it seems?" well that applied perfectly for what was happening right now. See that "apology" escaladed quickly into something I'm not really proud of. But then again there are many things that I'm not proud of, like deciding to apologize to Jamie. Let's just say that apology was more of like a sophisticated version of the bad girls club. No there was no physical fighting, or weave pulling, and no one threw anyone's personal belongings in a swimming pool. But there was a pretty heated argument. It went a little like this: (Ally regular, _Jamie italic_)

Ok so look Jamie… just wanted to say—

_Save it Dawson! I never liked you from the start. Your just one of those girls that annoy me, your just another obstacle!_

Obstacle? What are you talking about? And good. Because I never liked you either. In fact the only reason I was going to apologize was because Austin told me to!

_You're the only thing stopping me fro_m _Austin! I know you like him. It's obvious! _

I don't like Austin. Were best friends that's it. And do you really think Austin is going to go out with a crazy girl like you? That's the funniest thing I've heard this week!

_The only reason I'm going to put up with you is because of Austin. But once were dating, I'm going to make sure your little friendship is history!_

Again. He's not going to date you..

_Yes he is! Why else would he force you to apologize to me?!_

He didn't force me!

_Whatever you say freak. Anyways just to lay down the ground rules, in front of Austin. We are going to act like were the best of friends. He can't know that we hate each other. Or he won't date me!_

And that's a problem for me because..?

_Look Dawson. If you tell Austin how I really feel about you. He won't believe you, he will think your just lying to get rid of me. And trust me. Austin hates liars!_

He's my best friend. Don't you think I know that? You're an evil brat. I have never hated anyone this much. In my freaking life!

_That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Now let's go best friend!_

And that is the only reason I am now sitting in the backseat, laughing at Jamie's stupid jokes, and ignoring her evil glares, when Austin isn't looking. I now truly understand why serial killers do what they do. Some people seriously deserve it.

**How was that?! I bet you guys know now that Jamie isn't a sweet girl with a broken heart from her ex boyfriend. No she's more of like an evil girl who is mega jealous of Austin and Ally's chemistry.. So guys if you have any ideas make sure you leave them in your reviews! And if you would like to have your name as a character in my story. Just leave that in your review.. but either way.. you should review! Luv you guys.. stay austin and ally freaks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I decided to do another chapter because I'm just that awesome. Lol! Anyways I think this deserves some more reviews... c'mon guys this is like chapter 13 and I only have forty something... I'm still extremely grateful but I'm a little disappointed. What am I doing wrong?:(**

Ally's POV

"Oh Austin! That was the most awesome guitar solo ever! It was so amazing!" Jamie exclaimed giving Austin a very long lasting pat on the back. I snorted. "It was only twinkle little star." Jamie gave me a death glare. Oh if looks could kill, let's just say my funeral would be right around the corner. "Well thanks Jamie, I learned how to play that little baby in the 1st grade. I played it so much, I can do it in my sleep. Literally! Ask ally. Remember that time when you slept over and I did it? Oh my gosh the look on your face was priceless!" We both chorused in laughter causing Jamie to burn with envy. She looked as if someone ran over her pinky toe. "Ally slept over? When? Why?" Now it was my turn to burn, not with envy but with rage. I know she is like crazy and has a major crush on Austin but seriously, take a chill pill. "Yes I did sleep over, and it happened when I was about ten years old. And seriously does it matter why?!" I could tell I had really pissed her off. But at this point I could care less, and besides we were at sonic boom my store. If she wanted to be a brat heck! She could do it somewhere else. "Ally can you show me where the bathroom is? I have a female emergency." Without looking up from the cash register I recited "Upstairs down the hall make a left. Big yellow door. Can't miss it." Jamie was still standing there so I gave her a look. "Do you need a GPS or something?" She snickered very fake like before pulling a fake smile as well. "Umm could you show me? I'm terrible with directions." I rolled my eyes, before following her up the stairs. I knew she didn't need directions, she just wanted the opportunity to snap at me. This was fine because I wanted to snap at her just as much.

"Ally what the hell is your problem?" she half yelled as soon as we made it to the restroom. I shrugged. "Hmm.. well it's not me. And it's not Austin. So I guess it's you!" Jamie squeezed her fists together really tight, it would have scared me if I hadn't remembered how mad I was at her. "We agreed to be nice in front of him Dawson! Don't you go ruining this for me! There is only so much I can take before this nice twig. SNAPS!" she then kicked the paper towel dispenser really hard, causing it to break in two. "What the heck! You do realize this is my property. You are going to pay for this! And when I say pay I mean literally go get your check book brat!" I yelled. I was about to yell some more before Austin busted through the doors. "What's going on in here?!" he exclaimed in between breaths. Jamie gave me a secret glare before unrolling her fists. "Ally and I were laughing about a joke really hard and I guess I got a little too carried away. Because I slipped and I reached out for the paper towel dispenser and I guess my weight was too much and it broke in half. I'm so sorry for disturbing you Austin. It was an accident." I could tell Austin didn't really believe it, and I knew that he was going to question me to make sure it was true. That's how much he trusted me… and I was about to lie to him. For Jamie. Oh gosh that doesn't even sound right. "Is this true Als? Was it an accident?" I bit my lip before nodding. "Yea, it was. Well if you would excuse me guys I need to go home. I have a l-l-lesson with u-u-um Nelson tomorrow at seven in the morning. This was fun we should do it again sometime." I held in the tears that stung at my eyes. This was all too much for me. All I wanted was Austin. I wanted him so badly, but was this really worth it? "But Ally. We only got to melody diner and sonic boom. We were supposed to go to the beach and my house to hang out. And besides Friday is your day off. You don't have anything planned tomorrow." Friday. Friday. Why do I have the feeling I'm supposed to- Crap. I have a date with Dallas! "Umm. Oh yea I forgot. I just have a.. thing to go to." Austin gave me a puzzled expression. "What thing?" "It's just a date.." Austin's face stiffened up, and he began to rock on his feet. "with who?" I gave him an uneasy smile. "oh you know. A boy." I knew I was making him mad. But Austin hated Dallas. If he knew I was going on a date with him, he would probably kill him. Literally. Dallas was known as the heartbreaker of the town. But hey! Everyone deserves a second chance. He probably got that obnoxious title from a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes! "with who?!" he said, like he was dying to know. I finally couldn't take it anymore so I just blurted out "Dallas! Dallas freaking Rosales! I know you hate him because he's a heartbreaker or whatever! But I think he's cute and funny! And you know what he's actually interested in me. He wants to hangout with just me! Not me an some stupid tag a long! And don't try to change my mind because I'm going on that freaking date and I'm going to enjoy the hell out of it! So you and Jamie can have the day to yourselves because you wanted her here so badly!" Tears were now streaming down my face and my hands were shaking. I then ran out the bathroom and down the stairs. I kept running and running until I was out of breath. I had never felt so hurt. But the weird thing was. I had no idea why.

**Ok well you guys know what to do? Review! (hey that rhymed.. I think the amazing rhythmical rhymer deserves some reviews for that! Don't you?)**


	14. Chapter 14

Austin's POV

Ally just ran out crying! I feel like such a jerk. All she wanted was to spend time with me. And now she's going on a date with Dallas. Just hearing his name makes me want to punch something! I mashed my lips together, a habit I had of doing when I was really angry. I can't let ally just leave. I have to go after her. Right as I was just out the door, I felt Jamie grab my arm. "Austin leave her alone. She obviously doesn't want you. But that's ok because I want you. I would never walk out on you Austin. Never." She caressed my face with the palm of her hand, before kissing my neck. I fought a moan before gently pushing her off.

"Jamie. We can't..." I trailed off as I felt her soft lips practically sucking my neck. She began tugging at the zipper of my jeans. I could feel her smile, but I didn't tell her to stop. Jamie removed her top to reveal her neon pink bra. My mouth watered as I watched her. So this is how it feels to be seduced, I thought as she got on her knees. Right as she started to pull down my pants and do something I would have enjoyed a lot, I stopped her. "Jamie no! We can't! I don't love you.. I'm in love with Ally Dawson!And no matter how many times I try to push these feelings away I can't!" Jamie stood up and began to put her top back on. "There's no way you love that little freak! I am what you want.. I can satisfy your needs. Just give me 5 minutes!" I suddenly began to feel disgusted with her. Jamie wasn't a victim of a bad breakup, this girl was a total tramp. "Look you slut. I don't want you! Now you have five minutes to get the hell out of here before I call the cops and get you in trouble for vandalism!" I pointed to the paper towel dispenser. She didn't actually think I believed that stupid lie. "Fine you stupid bastard. Have fun with your freak!" Jamie gave me one last glare before walking out. I sighed as I checked my watch. Ally was going to be gone by now.. I felt tears swell in my eyes. I had really screwed up this time.

I ran out the bathroom and trampled down the stairs and out the store.  
I began to yell ally's name over and over. "ALLY! Where are you?!" I screamed so hard my throat went numb. I sat down on the hard gravel parking lot. I had never felt so emotionally exhausted.

"Austin.." I spun around to see her standing. She had dirt all over her clothes and a bruise on her arm. Her cheeks were tearstained. I bit my lip hard. Those tears has been for me. I had caused ally so much pain. I ran up to her. "Ally.. What happened? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry.." She looked up at me. Her face was so emotionless. "S-s-save it. Just take me home please." I nodded before taking the keys her shaking hands clutched. I tried putting my arm around her, so I could guide her to the car but she rejected me. "Austin. Don't." Once we made it inside the Porsche she stared at the dashboard. "Ally-" she raised her hand up. "I really don't want to talk to you right now." I nodded even though I was so hurt. I had really done it this time, ally truly hated me. The weird thing is I didn't blame her. I had let myself down, but worst of all I had let Ally down...


	15. Chapter 15

Ally's POV

I woke up to the sound of snoring. My eyes soon scrolled on the blonde boy who was resting next to me in my bed. What the heck.. "Austin.. Austin wake up!" I exclaimed shaking his broad shoulders. A minute later he jerked up, his eyes were blood shot red. I suddenly began to feel bad for him, he must be so tired. Having to deal with me. Sigh. "Ally.. Oh my gosh. Ally I am so sorry. I feel terrible ok?" Anger then flashed in my eyes. Everything was about him! Austin moon 24/7! I was beyond tired of playing second fiddle to everything. Ally Dawson didn't deserve this. "Ok I can't take it anymore! Everything is about you! Austin. We're supposed to be partners. We were supposed to be-" I was interrupted by the sound of whimpering. I looked up to see Austin crying, he was full on bawling. It was such a rare site, all I could do was stare. Austin never cried.. Ever.

Austin's POV.

People say that love is just a fairy tale. That it only exists in movies or romance novels. But as I'm sitting here crying like a little baby, all I know is that I'm completely and utterly in love with ally. I love ally Dawson my best friend. And the weird thing is, that doesn't sound weird at all to me. "Ally. I love you." Silence filled the room, as I waited for her response. She sat there staring at me with an expressionless face. Ally clutched the sheets and I began to see tears form in her eyes. "Y-y-you love me?" I bit my lip and nodded. "Yes. Yes I do." Ally shook her head quickly. "This can't happen. I can't lose you Austin. I just can't.." I gently grabbed her wrists and gazed into her eyes deeply. "Ally your not losing me. I would never leave you." I then sunk my lips into hers. Although she was still at first, seconds later I felt her fingers grazing through my hair. It was so amazing, I never wanted to stop. Kissing ally felt so right.

Ally's POV

So Austin loves me? Austin moon loves me! Gosh.. I just can't stop smiling. Is this my happy ever after? Is my future finally going to begin?

Austin and I are laying on my bed just talking about nothing. It's funny because we hasn't done it in so long, but it felt so natural. And being able to give Austin kisses every minute isn't bad either. Everything was going perfect until he asked me why I had bruises. Something I was hoping he would forget about. "Any day now ALS.." I chewed my lip and sat up from the comfy position Austin and I were in. He wanted answers. And he was about to get them..

Cliff hanger! Sorry I haven't been able to write.. School and cheer has kept me busy! Well read and review!


	16. Chapter 16

Austin's POV

I'm sitting here waiting for ally to tell me what happened yesterday at sonic boom. She keeps biting her lips and squirming like she really doesn't want to tell me. I wonder just how bad this really is, I mean why is it taking her so much just to confide in me? "Ally. Seriously your starting to worry me." She ran her fingers through her hair as tears slowly swelled in her eyes. "Jamie. She was just so angry and mad. Once she saw me. I guess that was the final straw. It was terrible," I softly kissed one of her bruises that were on her neck. Ally winced, making me cringe a bit. I couldn't be fine with the fact that ally was in pain. I just couldn't. "I was crying next to the tree that's by the store, and I heard the door slam. Then Jamie saw me bawling and at first I thought she was coming to comfort me. Which a few seconds later I discovered wasn't her motive. It was giving me 2 kicks in the chins and a nice punch in the neck." Anger boiled in my veins, how could Jamie do that? She was lucky that I wasn't raised to hit girls, because I was in the move to return the wonderful favor she had gaven to ally.

"Want a Popsicle?" Ally asked. We were now in the kitchen, after we had a little talk to ally's dad about being responsible. He was going away on a week long convention and didn't want any "funny business" ally had rolled her eyes bluntly. "Dad. Please go now before you say something stupid."

I shook my head. "Nah. In order to maintain a hot bod like this, I can't ingest sugars like that." Ally stuck her toungue out like a three year old. "Good because its the last one anyway macho man." She popped the cold treat out of the plastic wrapper and stuck it in her mouth. "Mhhmm.. Strawberry my favorite." I glanced up, suddenly wishing I hadn't. Seeing her soft, plump lips suck on that Popsicle made me rock hard. I tried to distract myself by looking away, but the sounds of her tongue slurping the juice kept me hooked. I placed my hand over my manhood and gave her an uneasy smile. I was so lucky she was on the other side of the kitchen counter. "Umm.. Ally? Can I take a shower? I feel umm.. Dirty." She nodded before standing up. "Yea you can use my bathroom, but let me go up there with you so I can grab you some clothes. My dad shouldn't mind." My whole body froze. If ally went with me she would see "it", and by it I mean my freaking rock hard erection. "Ally.. I-I-I can just wear this. It's no biggie" she gave me a look before doing her famous eye roll. "Come on now." She waited for me to stand up. Leaving me with no choice but to drop my slightly trembling hands that hid my shame and revealed "it". At first she didn't notice, but seconds later A huge blush crept on her cheeks. Ally began to chew her hair and look away. "U-u-um austin. Youknowwheremydadsroomisrigh t? Okgoodimgoingtocheckthemail!" She sputtered out all in one sentence before dashing out the door. I gave my self a pinch before walking upstairs. Ally probably thought I was some dirty perv. I sighed to myself. This was one hard week. No pun intended.

**sorry for the long wait. Cheer is soo hard! but spoiler alert! Dallas will be in next chapter! read and review! Bye? ﾟﾘﾃ**


	17. Chapter 17

Ally's POV

As I reach the malilbox I finally take a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. Austin had a boner.. Because of me? I was ms. Clumsy ally. I had never caused those type of emotions towards a guy before. It kind of made be feel a bit weird. But at the same time satisfying. Does that even make sense?

i suddenly took a step of courage and walked back in the house and into the kitchen. The smell of ms. Rhonda's lasagna leftovers still lingered in the air. I wondered if weird, awkward ally could get a rise out of Austin, that sexy ally could do even more. I smirked before snorting. Like ally Dawson could be anything close to sexy.

I heard footsteps before seeing Austin walk down the stairs with a white, soaking wet wife beater, and some plaid boxers that clinged to his toned body. His cheeks were fire truck red though, which kind of ruined the hot shower vibe he was obviously trying to pull off. "Umm.. Ally. I am so sorry about my umm.." He trailed off scratching his neck. Austin was clearly embarrassed and you could tell that he wanted to be anywhere but in this situation. "Look Austin I get it. Your a boy, you have hormones and stuff. It's okay."

He let out a breath of relief and smiled slightly. "You just made my life a lot easier." We both laughed, causing me to feel warm inside. My feelings for him seemed to be increasing by the second. I know Austin loved me, and I have been having feelings for him. But I had never like love,loved him. I mean of course I think Austin is amazing and everything but could this work out between us? Do I even know what "this" is?

"They wanna know know know your name name name they want the girl girl girl with game game game.." I softly sang to myself. Austin had left so he could pick up Dez who was finally coming back from Ireland. When dez called earlier with the news Austin nearly peed in his pants with pure excitement. I heard my phone vibrate causing me to jump a bit. I was extremely jittery today. It seemed like there were surprises everywhere I turned.

As I looked on my screen, there was a notification saying that Dallas had texted me. I literally did a double take, because I had totally forgot about our date. Which now I really didn't want to Attend. And reading Dallas's text didn't help me out either: ally I can't wait till tonight. I'll pick you up at nine ok? Bye ally cat?

I felt my cheeks flush, as I ran my fingers through my tangled hair. Gosh, right when life seems to make some sense, things have to get all complicated. Why couldn't Dallas just move on? Or find a girl much prettier than me. Which shouldn't be hard..

I took a deep breath and swallowed. Austin and I weren't officially dating or anything, so if I went i wouldn't be "cheating" but it still get really wrong. I got up and bit my lip hard. I had a decision to make. This wasn't going to be easy.

**ok so Dallas wasn't actually in this chapter but he will be for sure in the next one! Hey at least dez is in this story! Sorry for all you ppl who really wanted Dallas.. I just have a case of writers block.. Well read and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Ally's POV

"Ally you look exquisite. You must be the most beautiful girl in the world." I bit by lip and smiled. Out of guilt, I had gave in. I felt so sorry for Dallas. He had been looking so forward to this date. There's no way that I could have declined. Curse my kindness. Besides its not like I was going to have any fun anyways.

"More baked zucchini?" Our waiter asked with a thick French accent. Dallas turned to me. "Als?" I shook my head politely. "No thanks." I hated when anyone besides Austin called me "ALS." It just felt out of place.

An hour went by, and I found myself Actually enjoying this. Our conversation was flowing like a waterfall, and it lacked any awkward silences or dead ends. "Dallas that is the most funniest thing I have ever heard in my life!" I exclaimed softly patting his shoulder. He smiled and shrugged. "I was trying to tell you, my childhood was anything but normal." I nodded in agreement while sipping on my sprite. "Your totally right." And right then and there something sparked. I don't know what it was exactly but it was like electricity. Maybe it was the faded violin music, or even the seasoning on my zucchini. But It seemed like Dallas had felt it to. He began to lean in towards my lips. And I didn't retaliate..

Austin's POV

I'm literally jumping up inside. My best friend (after ally of course) is finally coming back home. Dez was in Ireland for 3 years because his grandma was sick with cancer. She has made a full recovery, so now dez is coming back! I've been waiting here at the airport for at least an hour, which I don't mind. My phone suddenly vibrates causing me to jump. As I slide my finger across the screen a Facebook notification pops up. "Siri. Open Facebook." I say in a medium tone. "Yes sexy beast." She replies. I laugh quietly, Ally had set it to call me that a while back. At first i thought of it as just a joke, but now maybe she actually thinks I'm a sexy beast.. We'll of course she does. But who blames her? I am a sexy beast.

What I see next nearly knocks the breath out of me. On my news feed, Dallas posted a picture of him and ally. His arm was around Ally's shoulders. And they were both gazing into each others eyes. Dallas had named the picture: on the best first date with my favorite girl. Tears stung at my eyes. How could ally do this to me? Did she not hear me say that I loved her? Did she not know that she was on my mind 24/7?! I turned my phone off not being able to look at the terrible sight anymore. Obviously ally didn't feel the same way, I would just have to get over it.

Ally's POV

Right when Dallas's lips are inches from mine i pull back. What am I doing? This doesn't feel right. Dallas looks up at me puzzled. "Ally? Is everything ok?" I shake my head. "No Dallas. It's not. Look i can't kiss you, or date you. I just can't." His face goes red, I can't tell he's aggravated. "Damnit ally! Why?! Why not?!" My palms are sweaty and I can feel my temperature starting to rise. "We're in a restaurant can you quiet down?" Dallas shakes his head before grabbing my wrists and practically pulling me out of there. I was extremely nervous, not even for myself but for the fact he hadn't paid for our meal. I know that my thoughts should be on the fact that an angry and strong boy was dragging me out of this place, but my track record was perfect! I can't have it ruined now!

Once we arrived outside, Dallas let go of me sending me to stumble backwards. I glanced at my wrist causing me to shudder a bit. There were pink hand prints on them, and they felt kind of sore. "Ok dallas. What the heck?!" He shook his head before throwing his arms in the air. "What did I do wrong?! We're on the perfect date, at the perfect resturaunt, with the perfect girl and the perfect boy! What could you want more?!" I shrugged. "I don't know.. A guy I actually like.. Maybe even love.." I guess that did it, because Dallas raised his hand to slap me. I scrunched my face up and waited for the sting. When it still hadn't came I opened my eyes to see Dallas giving me a death glare. "I'm not that stupid.. All you would do is press charges! I may not get you physically. But bitch I will get you emotionally. Where it hurts the most." I shivered, before straightening myself up. "Ok douchbag." I said through my teeth before flipping him off and running to my car.

**hope you liked it! I will update soon this time! Read and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I haven't updated in a while and that sucks but I have a new chapter up! So who cares?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Austin's POV

"Austin? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice say. I spun around to see my old best friend Dez. His hair was redder than ever, and his long legs still rocked his usual interesting colored skinny jeans topped with suspenders. "Dez!" I yelled before tackling him into a hug. I bit my lip to stop some tears in my eyes; having him leave was so hard for me. It felt good to have him back.

I grabbed his two suitcases and threw them in my Chevy, although it was really weird for him to be gone for 3 years and only have 2 suitcases, I didn't complain. I mean this was Dez were talking about. The one guy who could have long text conversations with his dog, and offer his pants to me for no apparent reason. "So how was Ireland? Any hot Irish chicks?" Dez chuckled before shrugging. "Nothing you would be interested in. I mean none of them were anything like Ally. They all were nonstop party girls, who had actual lives and didn't spend most of their days doing what they were told." I almost choked on my saliva, what was Dez trying to say here? "Buddy, what are you talking about? Just because a girl isn't like Ally doesn't mean I won't like her. Besides, there is nothing going on between Ally and I. She's on a date with Dallas."

Dez looked like at me with disbelief. "There is no way Ally likes Dallas. Dallas is a major jerk wad. I'm totally surprised you would even allow that to happen." I pulled my car in a deserted construction site, before putting my head against the steering wheel. "Dez I love her." I mumbled softly. I expected for him to ask me to repeat what I had said but he just nodded. "I Know dude. Everyone knows. You need to go after her, this isn't some Nicholas Sparks movie. You have to chase after what you want, it won't just come to you." After I decided to not question Dez on his romance movie analogy, I decided to take his advice. I loved Ally with all my heart. I couldn't just let her go. "Go to her Austin!" Dez yelled patting me on the arm. As I revved on the gas pedal ready to take off towards Ally's house Dez stopped me. "Well after you drop me off first. This whole go get her thing will probably require about 3 hours and I have a serious case of jet lag." I laughed before making a U turn. My quest for Ally was going to have to take a small detour.

Ally's POV

Dallas is such a jerk. How could I ever feel sorry for someone like that? I feel my tuna salad lunch starting to come up. I messed up real bad, and now he was going to "get me back". Yawn. I am so scared.

As I step in my house I drop my purse and keys right on the ground. I was beyond exhausted emotionally and physically. It seems like I've been this way for quite a while. I mean after that disaster date, I can't stop thinking of Austin. It's really weird how much he has invaded my thoughts. I know that I don't love him the way he loves me… or do i? right now I'm totally confused and could totally use a punching bag with Dallas's face on it. Oh would that do me some good.

My phone is nonstop vibrating with texts, but I don't care to check. They're probably just pathetic apologies from stupid Dallas. Like I care? The guy calls me a female dog and then threatens me. Ha, no one threatens Ms. Dawson. My dad could hire the best lawyer in the state in less than one hour and have him put in jail just for looking at me wrong. I mean I doubt that he would but still, he could if he wanted. If I truly wanted. My thoughts of Dallas being arrested are soon interrupted by a large crashing sound. I scramble up the stairs and into my room. My heart is crashing against my chest, my lungs feel like they are drowning in chlorine. "Ooh Ally sweetie, where art thou be? Its Jamie.."

**Cliffhanger! Ya I know im such a terrible person for doing this but whatever, you will thank me in the next chapter! Bye! Stay Aussly!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok. So I know that I promised to update. But cheer, and school and track now, really interfere with everything. Not to mention constant parties and social events… ugh. LOL but I still found time to update so yea I think that deserves something. *wink, wink* review! But to make it up to you wonderful people I am going to answer some reviews! I love your reviews so I'm seriously happy!**

** DannySamLover20, LOL thanks. And yes I will keep going**

** Guest, yea I know cliffhangers suck:/ but I got to keep you guys on the edge of your seat sometimes.**

** Lylliee, yea me too! And sorry about the long wait. Having a life sucks. (And dudes make sure to check out her stories. There pretty awesome!)**

** queenc1, thanks. I really appreciate that**** you review on tons of stories so yea your opinion matters a lot! LOL.**

**If I didn't answer your review please don't be upset… I still appreciate them a lot! So even if you don't get a shout out! Just know I'm shouting with joy at my computer screaming when you review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. **

As soon as I heard Jamie's unpleasant voice, any bit of fear I had contained, was gone. This girl really had the nerve to come to my house, not to mention break in. Oh God, she probably broke a window. That was coming out of my paycheck…Sigh.

I nonchalantly stepped down the stairs, to see Jamie sitting on the kitchen table sipping at a Budweiser. _Great she's drunk, looks like more things will be broken._ "What do you want Jamie? Wait. I don't even care! Just get the hell out of my freaking house!" Jamie laughed before shaking her head. "You don't get it do you slut? Austin is mine. He isn't yours!" I felt my blood curdle, and I bit my lip hard. It was taking every piece of me not to slap her across the face. She had caused me pain, emotionally and physically! She had secretly taunted me. I was so angry, I felt tears prick at my eyes. She just gave me a smile before laughing again. "Aw. Is the little baby going to cry?" I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up and ran across the kitchen right up to her. Right before my hand hit her face she grabbed it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Look you don't get it. I don't care about anything anymore. I could kill you right now, and I wouldn't have any remorse." Now it was my turn to laugh. "Sure Jamie. Sure." She gave me a look before pulling a silver revolver out of her pocket. "Are you sure about that?"

My heart skipped a beat, here I was standing in front of a drunken girl with a gun, who despised me. These kinds of things don't end well. "Jamie. You don't want to do this..." she sipped her beer before standing up. "You're kidding right? Of course I want to pull this trigger right next to your temple." I gulped before tears slid down my cheeks. I was going to die, there was no doubt. "Buttt… sense I do pity the weak, I'm not going to kill you, in exchange for one little favor." I stopped crying for a second before nodding. "Anything. I will do anything! You can have money, or a car! Even a mansion for God sakes!" Jamie shook her head and cackled a dry laugh. "You know what Dawson? I actually thought you had a backbone. I can't believe I ever considered you as a threat. Your pure pathetic, this is why you won't get anywhere in life. without your rich little daddy, your nothing. White trash." I felt my blood boil, I hated being in this position. So weak, so vulnerable. "Are y-y-you done i-i-insulting me? Aren't you going to tell me what favor your sick mind desires?"

Jamie sipped one last sip before throwing the can across the room, and staring deeply inside my eyes. "I want you to deny any feelings toward Austin. When you see him, you have to tell him you hate him. That you don't love him, and you want him out of your life, that your true lover is Dallas." My lungs stopped working, and I felt my body nearly collapse at her words. But I couldn't give in, I had to stay strong. "No. kill me now, I would rather die. I love him, with all my heart Jamie. Not even a gun could convince me to deny those feelings." Her eyes flickered but a small smirk remained on her paled lips. "I knew you would say that… ok here's the deal slut. You don't cooperate with my orders and your little boyfriend dies. And don't you dare test me, I swear to you I will. This is no bluff Dawson." Salty tears stung at my eyes, I had no choice but to nod. I couldn't let Austin die. I just couldn't. "Fine." I stammered out, not even looking in her direction. I was far too disgusted to even acknowledge her presence now. The empty silence was now replaced by the ringing of the doorbell. I knew who it was before even opening the door, it was none other than Austin. Jamie looked at me before nodding. "Do it now. And don't try anything or you both die." I slowly made my way to the door, each step hurting even worse. This was it, here comes my Oscar performance. I slowly opened the door to see him standing there. His eyes shone in the moonlight perfectly, if only the circumstances were different. I would have told him that I loved him. Too late now. "Ally, I know were not officially dating or anything but I love you. You are always on my mind. I am so deeply and crazily in love with you. There is no way I can live or breath without you. I don't want to go on, without Ally Dawson by my side. I don't." Tears were now coming down my eyes in buckets, and my hands were shaking hard. I shut my eyes tight before opening them to say "I don't love you, I hate you. Im in love with Dallas." I shut the door quickly but not before seeing the most pained expression on Austin's face I had ever seen. I leaned my back on the door and burst into hysterics. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW JAMIE? ARE YOU FREAKING HAPPY?" Jamie walked in front of me before smiling. "Yes, yes I am."

**Did you like? Review please! Im sorry it took a long time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow. I was not expecting to update this fast. (This may seem pretty slow to you other amazing authors who don't usually take weeks or months to update.) But since I don't have to study for the STAAR test, I am free to write! Or type… LOL but yea… let's just start the shout outs.**

**DannySamLover20, yes I will keep going. (Again… LOL)**

**LovePeach16: Ha, I know it's sad. Jamie is a jerk.**

**Lylliee: Neither did I. like after I typed it I was like whooaa wtf! That escaladed quickly.**

**Awesome1330: your review was… long! Holy crap dude. That totally deserved a shout out! I like took a screen shot of that and sent that to like all my friends. Nice, lol, very nice. I updated just for you (: (and all of my other fan fiction followers and fans!)**

**Rohini: Your name is like so awesome! But my story made you cry? Oh my gosh! That's like sooo awesome! I mean not causing you pain but my mediocre, mostly terrible writing can extract emotions out of people. HOW AWESOME IS THAT?! YOU ROHINI LIKE MADE MY DAY GIRL (OR BOY…) LOL(: THANKS A LOT.**

**Didn't get a shout out? Don't be sad, there's always next time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and ally.**

**1 MONTH LATER**

Austin's POV

"Babe can you hand me my bra? I am so tired." Jamie said weakly, climbing out of my bed wearing my favorite band T-shirt. Jamie and I had started dating after Ally well… rejected me. I had been depressed for a while, but Jamie helped me out of it. She apologized for everything so I forgave her. Besides she's actually a sweet girl. "Okay babe," I replied handing her lingerie to her. Last night was our one month anniversary, let's just say we celebrated in a "special" way. "Hey, I'm going to run to the store real quick. Were out of pancakes." Jamie nodded before kissing me on the cheek. "Hurry back, I have a real sweet tooth. And not just for food." I winked back at her before slipping on some jeans and walking out the door.

Once I arrived at the grocery store I swiftly made it to the pancake aisle. I hated being in crowded places, and Wal-Mart was always busy on Saturday mornings. I grabbed two packages of buttermilk Aunt Jemima's , and a huge bottle of syrup. I spun around and felt someone crash into my side, sending my groceries to the laminated tiles. "Watch it!" I yelled. The person apologized before turning around to reveal their face. Once I saw who it was I nearly fainted. It was Ally. "A-a-ally? Is that you?" I could barely recognize her. She had traded her usual expensive clothes for a baggy hoody and sweats, she wasn't even wearing shoes. Heavy bags hung at her eyes, and tears stained her rosy cheeks. Ally nodded before whispering very hoarse like. "Austin?" I felt my heart fall to the floor. She had so much pain and agony in her eyes, it was like she was a whole different person. Before I could say anything she wrapped her arms around me extremely tight, she kept squeezing harder and harder. Tears were pouring down her face.

Minutes later she released, and stood back a few steps. "oh my God. I am so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I-i-i-I I just… Jamie is going to kill me." She bit her lip hard before shaking her head to herself. I was still in utter shock but I managed to speak. "Ally. You never gave me a reason. Why? Why did you reject me like that?!" Ally shook her head. "I can't talk to you. Austin just pretend you never saw me." Anger raged inside of me. I wanted answers. I wanted them now. "Don't you dare do this Ally! I loved you! So damn much! You broke my freaking heart. And you can't even tell me why!" tears swelled in my eyes. _Don't you dare cry Austin, don't do it._ "Austin. I h-h-hate you. That's why. I will never l-l-love you." Ally stammered out, her voice full of wavers. The tears streaked down my cheeks, and they wouldn't stop coming. I had never hurt this bad. This wasn't a little Justin Bieber heartache, no this was genuine, heart wrenching pain. That could only be caused by one girl, Ally. She looked at me one more time before running off. I didn't even dare to watch her leave, or even pick up the items I had dropped. I simply walked out of the store like a zombie. Ally was really out of my life, I would never have her again.

Ally's POV

I don't want to live. There's no reason for me to be on this earth anymore. I have caused pure misery and pain to the one boy I truly love. Before my mom died, she used to tell me that I was going to change the world, that the man who I decided to marry would be so lucky to have me. And that at my wedding day, was going to be one of the greatest moments she would ever witness. Than two days later she killed herself. She took her life with a revolver. Maybe that's why I was so scared of Jamie, once I saw that gun not only did I see a weapon, I saw death. My mom wanted to see me do so many things, and when Jamie threatened to kill me, I wasn't ready. I didn't want to disappoint my mother, there were still things I had to do. My life was like an unfinished book, there were still chapters to be written. But as I'm sitting here in my room, thinking about my life. the stupid decisions I have made I'm wondering, maybe there really isn't a purpose for me. I mean mothers are supposed to say those cliché "Your going to change the world, and your husband will be lucky" crap. What if my real purpose was to be just like my mom? Maybe life wasn't my thing. Maybe… my thoughts were interrupted by my phone vibrating. I looked on the caller ID to see Trish had just texted me. She always did have perfect timing (sarcasm). The text read: _ I know everything. That Jamie bitch is dead._

**Welll…. Than! Haaha! Trish is back everyone lol! I know things have been stuffy an sad but don't worry peeps. Aussly will prevail (like always). Oh and in your reviews guys, I need you to answer this question :Since this story isn't going to last more than like 4 or five more chapters, should there be a sequel? (REVIEW!)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I am so happy that I could update in only two days! That is like really big for me so yea, I'm pretty excited(: Shout outs anyone?**

**Swagcat4eva: a sequel is like a second part to a book, an author can make lots of "sequels" which are usually called a series. And I'm sorry that you're not English. This story may be hard for you to comprehend. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask!**

**Awesome1330: I guess you will just have to read and find out (*wink, wink*) and thanks so much for your review!**

**Musicsoftball: you love my story? I'm going to cry! (Tears of joy.)**

**LovePeach16: wow your review had lots of personality in it. I was laughing for like a good 5 minutes. That was like the most awesome summary of that chapter EVER. Haha**** LOL.**

**Lylliee: I wish I could answer your questions… but like everyone one else you're going to have to wait and read LOL. But dude my story almost making you cry is like so freaking awesome! Like your reviews make my day. So thanks girly(:**

**Last but not least…**

**Queenc1: yes Trish is. We all know that one. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally's POV

"Trish. What do you mean you know everything? How?!"

She put her long black curls in a bun before shaking her head in anger. "Dallas," I felt the blood drain from cheeks. This was not happening. All of this pain, tears, anger, and hate was because of one stupid guy. He was right when he said he was going to get me emotionally. Where it hurt the most. "I was supposed to be working at melody diner, where of course I wasn't because you know me actually working would be totally ridic_" I rolled my eyes before stopping her. "Trish. Finish the story, I don't need to know the other details."

Trish nodded in understanding. "Sorry. Well anyways when I sat down to catch up on the latest Buddypage (1) drama I overheard Dallas talking to Jamie about a plan. He was asking her if she had did the job he asked her to do, once she told him she had he slid her a hundred dollar bill and she was gone. Just like that." my blood boiled, before more questions popped into my brain. Why would Jamie be working with Dallas? If she had just moved here how did she even know him? This was not adding up. "Ally. You have to let me take care of that little tramp. She broke in your house and forced you to deny feelings for the one boy you have loved your whole entire life! your crazy if you think I'm going to lay back and relax and enjoy the damn sunset." I could tell Trish was angry, but this wasn't her fight (for once) it was mine. Besides I could never jeopardize Austin's life. If this what it takes for him to have another breath each day, than I will continue to deny any feelings towards him. I love him, I couldn't even live if he was dead.

"No. I'm sorry but no. Austin is happy now, I don't want to ruin things for him, she knows what she wants! Unlike someone in this room." Tears began falling from my face. I wanted Austin so bad, I missed his smile, his warm embrace, the feeling of his heartbeat against mine. The way I could distinguish his real laugh, from his fake one, the moments when he would tell me he couldn't make it without me. Even the little things such as him "bopping" my nose, or me calling him "Austy" You really don't realize what you have until it's gone. Trish hugged me before whispering soothing things in my ear. "Okay Ally. If this is what you want than I will support you." I gave her a watery smile. At least everything didn't have to change.

Austin's POV

I slumped back inside my house, feeling empty. It was like everything was a complete blur. My dad was sitting on the kitchen table sipping at coffee reading the newspaper, like the perfect brady brunch dad he was. I quickly walked passed him not wanting to draw any attention to myself. He wouldn't like any of my drama in his Malibu Barbie, Ken doll paradise of a life he's living. Once I reached my bedroom, I discovered Jamie was gone. The only thing that was left was post it that read:_ little emergency at the house. Be back in fifteen minutes. Love Jamie XOXO_.

I sighed to myself, Jamie had been acting strange lately. There was always those nights where she'd slip out of my bed for "house emergencies" or she'd always get calls from an unknown number. Every time I asked her about it she'd put if off as some stupid prank caller. But I had known much better, I checked her phone records and they were full of calls to the "stupid prank caller" . It was pretty nosy of me to practically invade her privacy, but still. Where was the honesty in this relationship? That was one thing Ally was best at. Honesty. Damn! Why was I still thinking about her? She has made it clear that she hates me, but I just don't know why. Things seem pretty fishy right now, and you know what? I'm going to find out what's really going on.

Jamie's POV

Gosh, I hate Dallas so much. I mean seriously he's paying me to torture Ally Dawson, I really don't hate her matter of fact. See Dallas was my Ex- boyfriend who cheated on me with my best friend. I left him after that, I thought once my parents and I moved that would be the last of it. But my parents last minutely decided to move back to Miami, so let's just say it wasn't long before Dallas found me. He called me names, told all of his friends made up versions of our break up. Honestly I was disgusted and hurt, but once I met Austin it seemed like all that sorrow and frustration was gone. Everything was just perfect until I saw the way he looked at her. It was as if he was completely and crazy in love with her, and what pissed me off was the dumb girl looked at him the same way. So here I was crushing on a boy who was interested in another girl. I looked totally pathetic.

So of course naturally Dallas some way, somehow, decides to drop in when I'm in one of those complete pissed of moods. The one's where it feels like you could just shoot someone, he told me how Ally had completely dissed him at their date and how she wanted Austin and not him. Dallas poured out all the cheesy lines about how Ally is the one for him. Now I was beyond mad. Not only did Austin want her, but my own ex- boyfriend wanted her too!

Maybe that's why I accepted the proposition to break into Ally's house and use a not even loaded gun to ruin her life. Maybe it wasn't all of Dallas's handy work. I know that deep inside I still had a hatred for her, a deep jealously that not even a good old life ruining couldn't contain. If Ally thought that this little dispute was just going to blow over. She was wrong.

**YEP. It is ON. Lol**** well review and share with all your friends. **

**Buddypage is basically like Facebook so yea lol.**

**BTW the sequel for best friend or boyfriend is being plotted as we speak. SPOILER ALERT THE TITLE IS…. Yea… you know what? I'm going to be a total jerk and make u wait till the next chapter lol. I know I suck don't i? REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**No, you are not dreaming. I actually am updating the very next day! How awesome is that? (: Shout out time!**

**Lylliee: Haha, lol. Yea, there has been a lot of twist and turns lately. **

**DannySamLover20: you seem to say that like every single time you review! Lol! Are you sure you're not a programmed robot? **

**Swagcat4eva: please enlighten me on what reading in "polish" is. I'm a tad bit confused! Thanks for your review though.**

**LovePeach16: Yea, I'll pass down the message to Jamie okay? Lol. **

**Musicsoftball: Because when I reread the chapters I've written it just seems all over the place. Like there is always new drama and conflicts going on. UGH. It just bothers me:/**

**Aussllylover0902: I updated soon! Like to me, next day updating is reallyyyyy soon. I am very proud of myself!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and ally. **

Ally's POV

Once I finally convinced Trish to leave, I decided to go on a walk. My mom used to tell me fresh air could cure anything, so maybe just maybe some of my sorrow will go away. Doubt it though. As I opened my front door the cool wind swept over my cheeks, instantly causing my skin to populate little goose bumps all over my body . The colorful leaves danced all over the sidewalks, and the sun slowly began to set. Although I was still sad, and angry, I couldn't help feel calm and peaceful. _Better enjoy it now while you can, _I thought as I walked down the endless row of houses. Right as I was turning so I could go on to the next street a blue Chevy whizzed down the road. I quickly recognized who it was, it was Austin's. Once he made it to where I was he stopped the car and rolled the window down. "Get in the truck Ally." I closed my eyes and soaked it all in. It had been a while since I had heard him say my name, oh how it felt good. What was I saying? Was I forgetting about Jamie and Dallas? The two psychos who ruined my life. If Jamie ever caught me with him, Dallas would order her to probably kill us both. You know, since the bitch is working for the douche. "I-I-I can't. Sorry but no." I stated, before picking up my walking pace. Austin drove slowly beside me; he clenched the steering wheel hard leaving imprints on it. "Damn it Ally! I wasn't asking you. Get in this freaking car before I drag you inside." Normally I would have rebelled against him, or ignored his little threat. But under these circumstances where everyone seemed to be out of there mind, I decided not to test his bluff, which honestly at this point I wasn't even sure if it was.

Austin's POV

"Are you even going to tell me where were going?" Ally asked with a hint of sass in her tone. I had missed that, the little fire that burned inside of her. She turned to look at me, expecting an answer. I wanted to reply really, but I didn't even know. Not where we were going, or even what to say back to her. I hadn't held a conversation with Ally so long, it felt unnatural. "Umm. Somewhere." I managed, my voice sounding strained. I began to feel nervous and uneasy. What happened to the demanding and confident Austin a second ago? Oh yea, Ally happened.

Ally squirmed and twisted in her seat. She gave off this shaky and fearful vibe, like she was waiting for something to happen. It scared me a little but I brushed it off, I had to focus on getting us to a place where we could talk. A place where Ally felt safe, I knew something was going on with her. It ate at her like a parasite, the way she kept biting her nails and looking over her shoulder. It wasn't the confident, outgoing, Ally I knew and loved, it was a whole different person. "So how have you been lately?" I asked, finally breaking the deep and dark silence that seemed to hang over us like a shadow. She put her head down, something Ally only did when she was about to cry. She let out a deep breath before sitting straight up. "Awesome. Just awesome." I looked over at her, to see her pulling me a smile. I just stared at her. I hadn't see Ally's smile in so long. It was almost like reuniting with someone you hadn't seen in years. But suddenly I noticed something, her eyes. They were full of hurt and pain, I could always see past Ally's fronts, because of her pupils. They were like a little toddler who tattled, they always gave her away. She quickly looked away, and focused all of her attention to the window. Maybe she knew that I had discovered her real feelings, or maybe the patches of green grass that we zoomed by really interested her. Yea, right.

I decided to take Ally to a cabin my dad had bought a few summers ago. It was nice and cozy, and was the right amount of exclusion that we needed. Ally was far past asleep now, her breathing was smooth and slow. She looked so delicate, so peaceful. Despite the destroyed clothing she wore, she looked gorgeous. I felt my heart accelerate in my chest, I was going to get my Ally back.

Jamie's POV

"What do you mean there both gone?" Dallas asked, venom surrounding his voice. "Ally isn't home, or with that fat Mexican either. Austin isn't home or with the ginger. The two left, together most likely." I replied pacing the floor. How did I manage to let him leave? Why would he go back to her after she denied feelings for him? Dallas walked over to me and grabbed me by my shoulders and shoved me against the wall. "Whore you better find Ally or you will not see daylight ever again." I swallowed before pushing him off. "What about Austin?" Dallas looked at me full of annoyance. "I don't care what you do with him, I just want Ally! Go get there stupid friends and bring them to me. They probably know where they are." I rolled my eyes before nodding. "While you're out get some bullets. I have a feeling the gun will have to be loaded this time."

**And Done! Sorry, this chapter wasn't much, but it was something right…? Review please, even though I'm like really disappointed about this chapter. Oh well! Stay AUSSLLY**** Oh! And like I promised…. *SPOILER ALERT* the title for the sequel is: My Boyfriends Brother. (Yea, so that kind of gives you an idea of how this story is going to end.) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Two chapters in one day! Yep. Don't mean to toot my own horn but… (Insert loud horn toots)**

**So there isn't any reviews for the last chapter I posted yet because I literally posted it like a minute ago, so no shout outs let's get right to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and ally. Just the plot guys**

Ally's POV

I wake up to the sweet aroma of pancakes dancing on my nostrils. Wait, what?

I quickly hop out of the bed for some reason I was laying on, and make my way to the kitchen. I soon see Austin standing in front of the stove flipping pancakes. My eyes scan his body, which is only wearing a pair of blue plaid boxers. Holy freaking crap. A blush soon covers my cheeks, and I try to look anywhere except at him. This was anything but easy. "Have a good sleep?" He asked, startling me a little. I bit my lip and nodded. "Yea. Where are we though?" Austin turned around facing me and then his face flushed and his eyes immediately darted in the other direction. "What?" I asked looking behind me. "Y-y-you're, in p-p-panties." I slowly looked down and sure enough all I was wearing for bottoms was a little pair of lacey, panties. My face went red before I zoomed back to what I guessed was now my room. I jumped underneath the covers and cursed myself. How embarrassing could I get?

Later that day Austin called me in the living room so we could, do something I had been dreading. Talk. I knew that he wanted the real truth, not some pathetic lie or excuse. The raw details, every inch and crevice. I wasn't sure if I would tell him, even though I was tired of the lying, I was tired of crying, I was tired of being so scared. I missed the good ole days where Austin and I were best friends, where my feelings weren't so screwed up, when the only Jamie I knew existed was the main character of Zoey 101.

After slipping my sweat pants back on, I made my way to the living room. I was ready to tell Austin everything; But most of all, I was ready for my old life back. Once I got there he was waiting for me, his hands were slowly shaking in anticipation and fear. I felt his gaze on me the entire time, which oddly didn't make me uncomfortable, but a little nervous. "Ok. I'm going to tell you everything. But you have to promise me something. Okay?" Austin loosened his gaze before nodding. "Okay." I swallowed. "You have to trust me, trust that I'm not lying. Everything I'm about to tell you is the truth." Austin stood up and sat next to me. He cupped my chin with his hands. "Ally. I trust you more than anyone."

Dallas's POV

"Welcome Trish and Dez. Long time no see." I announced to the two. Jamie had brought them here fifteen minutes ago, and they didn't look happy to see me. "Why would anyone want to see you? You're the ugliest and rudest boy on this planet. And yes I said boy, you will never ever be a man. That's why you're so jealous of Austin. He's a successful man, while you're still the playground. Poor little Dallas."

My blood boiled, the urge to hit her trickled in my veins. Oh wait, that's what I have Jamie for. "Jamieee." I signaled. Jamie walked up to Trish and backhanded her right across the face. A pink hand mark tattooed her cheek. Right as Trish started to react, Jamie pulled out a revolver. "No Trish. Hitting me wouldn't do you any good." Trish's face went white, just like Dez's. A laugh escaped my lips. "Pathetic. I mean c'mon Trish I expected you to put up a better fight. I guess stuffing all those donuts in your mouth can make a person lazy."

Dez patted Trish's back, and whispered something in her ear. She nodded before tears slid down her face. "Looks like the giant cookie broke." More tears fell down her face, and she began to yell. "What do you want Dallas?! Why are we even here?!" I walked towards them slowly, trying to get a good look at this. Trish being so vulnerable, this was not something you saw every day. Or ever for that matter. "Because. You know where Austin and Ally are. If you tell us where they are, you both can leave. With no harm done," I paused before looking at Trish. "Well physically." Dez and her looked at each other before nodding. "We can show you where they are." Jamie suddenly decided to join the conversation. "No, no, no. I've seen all the movies. You guys are going to have some sorry attempt to escape. Notice how I said sorry attempt. Because it won't work, I have a gun bitches." Trish looked at me before shaking her head. "No seriously. I don't know the location by name. But I do know how to get there." I nodded at Jamie, before facing the two. "Fine. But if you try anything the trigger gets pulled. Twice."

Dez's POV

Jamie points us to the direction of the car, pointing a gun at our backs. Trish and I plan to lead them to an abandoned warehouse. The location is so huge, once we go inside Trish and I can split and Dallas or Jamie won't be able to find us. I just hope the plan works out. I don't know what I would do if Trish got hurt. Because I care so much about her… as a friend you know. Duh. Not in any other way. Because that would be weird…

Trish's POV

Dez thinks that once we get to the warehouse that were just going to split the second there not looking. Which is slightly part of my agenda but there is something I have to do first, see no one slaps Patricia Del Rosa without getting payback. The old warehouse were going to, use to ship guns, so I'm pretty sure there's one lying around. All I know is that Jamie and Dallas are going down, all the way to hell.

**Whooaa. Dude! Two chapters in one day was a lot of work**** I hope you like though. And there should be at least 3 or four more chapters left! Review please! (Sorry the chapter is so rushed and kind of bad but im soo tired.) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Yea, I totally haven't been able to update. I had STARR again… and studying is very time consuming, and if I don't pass I won't be promoted to ninth grade…. Yes I know I'm very young. It sucks. But let's get to the story. No shout outs because frankly I have been super lazy lately. But I do appreciate all your reviews. (Why did I have to remind you? You already know.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and blah blah blah you guys already know.**

Ally's POV

"And… that's it." I told Austin everything. From the very first night Jamie threatened me and her constant text messages each day about how she wants to kill me. How I am the only person in this world she truly hated with a passion. Isn't she lovely? Austin just sat there, not saying anything. His head just resting in his hands. I could tell he was hurt, deeply hurt. But I was too. Throughout this whole "confession" I had at least five breakdowns where all I would do was cry, and speaking wasn't even an option.

"Austin? Do you want some time alone? I can go in the other room if you want." He suddenly lifted his hands away and shook his head. "No. Ally I am never going to make the mistake of letting you go again. I can't believe I trusted Jamie. Ally she hurt you! She put a gun on you! She harassed you! And you took all of it… just for stupid me. Ally how can I ever live with myself? The thing is, I had no hesitation believing you. Nothing you told me surprised me. Something is very wrong with that picture." His voice was quavering like he was going to have one of my famous breakdowns any second now. I took this as my queue to start the comforting. I sat on his lap and lifted his chin with my slightly shaking fingers. "A-A-Austin. I love you. How could I _not_ endure through those things for you? I love you so much it hurts. You are not stupid, you are mine." I softly kissed his forehead before holding him extra close. He looked up to me with glossy tears in my eyes. "I love you too. Ally you don't know how much I love you. When I saw you at the grocery store, my heart was torn. It was like my air was being taken away from me. Ally you are my air, without you I cannot live."

He then crashed his lips on mine. I felt his hands travel to my back as the kiss began to get harder. We came up for air for only a second, before I felt his tongue practically glide back in my mouth. The kiss began to get hotter and more passionate and before I realized it my shirt was on the ground. We were about to do something I had been wanting for a long time. But for some reason the timing felt terrible. Something was wrong.

I gently pushed him off of me, causing him to groan. "Ally. I want you so bad. Please. Do you not see this?" he pointed to the large bulge in his pants. I giggled before turning serious. "Austin. You know what? You are stupid. When you decided to kidnap me, you forgot about Trish and Dez. Jamie and Dallas are surely going to use them to try to get answers from them. A-a-and Jamie has a gun. What if they…" My voice trailed off as thoughts of the worst scenarios played in my mind. Tears stung at my eyes, we had to get to them now. "Your right! Let's go now. If we hurry we can make there before things hopefully get heated. I will call Jamie and try to brush things off. Maybe I can tell her I'm not with you, maybe I can convince her it was just a coincidence we both disappeared. Thank God she dropped out of high school because it's going to take someone really stupid to believe this lie." Before he dialed her number I grabbed his hands and stared into his eyes. "Promise me we will stay together through all of this. Okay?" Before I could react Austin sunk his lips on mine, and pressed his lower abdomen against me. I could feel his hard manhood, which was turning me on by the second. I should not be feeling aroused right now. My best friends are in danger for crying out loud! "Well that's a good way to answer my question."

Jamie's POV

"Ok retards. Were at the location you told us. Now where the heck are they?" Just as Trish opened her mouth I felt my phone buzz. It was Austin. He had amazing timing.

(Bold Austin, italic Jamie)

**Hey babe, what's up?**

_What do you mean what's up? Where the heck are you? I know you're with that slut Ally!_

**No… W-w-what are you talking about?**

_You mean to tell me you're not with Ally?_

**No babe. I just went out of town to get us some special things for tonight… I thought were going to have round two. (chuckles)**

_Ohhhh… okay. Well that sounds amazing! How about I meet you at the house in about 2 hours? I have some… umm… house issues. Yea, house issues. See you later babe. _

**Kay. Bye babe.**

As soon as the phone clicked off, I turned to give Dallas an uneasy smile. "Umm… Dallas we messed up. Bad." He turned to me giving me a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about Jamie? We don't have time for these games!" I pushed my bangs out of my eyes before shaking my head. "Austin isn't with Ally. He's actually out of town… Getting some things for… never mind that." Dallas's face went blood shot red, as anger exploded inside of him like a hand grenade. "You little bitch! You mean to tell me all this time, everything was perfectly fine? I am going home to take a nap. All of this is exhausting. Oh and look at this, Ally just texted me. She's at her grandma's! I swear Jamie if you don't take a better grasp of this, you will regret it." He stomped out, each footstep sounding like balls of thunder making me shudder. Dallas could be scary sometimes. I turned to face the pathetic retards Dez and Trish. Dez was shivering like a baby, and Trish stood there with her hands on her hips wearing a smirk on her red lips. "Can we go now?" she asked her voice full of attitude. I rolled my eyes before walking real close up to her, once my face was inches away from hers I whispered "Count your blessings fat ass. Next time you won't be so lucky." She gave me a light push before grabbing the collar of my shirt. "Look Jamie. You've played your little scare game. You got a good reaction out of Dez and I earlier, so please back off. Because sweet heart, I can only ignore your threats for so freaking long before I snap. And trust me, you don't want to see this cookie crumble." She then walked down the street, Dez right behind her. I suddenly felt a ping of anger. How did I go from having her like putty in my hands, to having her make me feel a little nervous? This Trish girl made me feel actually threatened. But that's okay, like I've always learned on national geographic. The predator always eliminates the prey. And that's exactly what I'm going to do.

**Hey guys. I know you waited a long, long time and this wasn't much. But I'm like super busy… and i have some kinda bad news and some good news. This story only has like two chapters left… but the good news is we get to start a brand new story! **_**My boyfriend's brother!**_** Which is a romantic twist, that you guys will love and hate. And yes I said hate, because there will be some moments where you guys want to high five me…in the face… with a chair****!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok, so I'm still bored… so I'm going to put up another chapter! Yea, I know. I'm freaking awesome**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Austin's POV

So I'm at my house with Jamie now, I made sure Ally went to Trish's just to be on the safe side. I didn't want Jamie to get suspicious or anything, because at this moment now, I didn't even want to know what crazy things she would try. "Hey babe, so what things did you get for us?" Jamie asked wrapping her legs around my waist. I tried my hardest not to cringe, after hearing all the things she had done the feeling of disgust and hatred lingered in my brain. I didn't want Jamie anywhere near me. So you could imagine what was running through my mind right now. "Just something. But let's not focus on that right now. I'm really tired, do you mind if we just nap?"

Jamie sighed before plopping on my bed. "Whhyyyy? I mean I feel like you don't want me anymore. You're acting really weird." I shrugged before standing up. "Look. Things will be better tomorrow. Can't you just go home?" Anger flashed in Jamie's eyes, I could tell she was pissed. "Are you kicking me out? You freaking bastard! You were with _her_ weren't you? Your stupid phone call was just a lie! You are going to get it! Just wait till I call Dallas!" Images of Ally crying played in my mind. I couldn't let Jamie harm her anymore, I loved Ally, and I would do anything to protect her. "Yea but this time, tell him not to mess with Trish or Dez or Ally. No. Mess with me!" Jamie glared at me before flicking me off. "She told you? Well guess what Austin; I hope you enjoyed your time with her. Ally is going to be…" Jamie stopped talking and pointed at the window. "Why the hell are the cops here?!" Her eyes went big like saucers. I couldn't help but laugh. "Yea, well let's just say that threat didn't set well with Trish. She called the cops; you and Dallas are going to jail hun." Before she could react, two police officers came running in my room and tackled her to the ground. "You are under arrest for excessive harassment, and gun threats. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say will be used against you in court." One of the cops calmly said, despite Jamie's kicking and screaming. This girl was bucking like a freaking bull.

The other cop walked over to me and whispered in my ear "We ran a background check, and Jamie was in a mental institution for 2 years. This girl is not emotionally stable; she will be going back to the nut house. And I'm sorry to say for Dallas, the most he will get will probably be a year in Jail. But his parents are sending him to military school all the way across the country, so you won't see him for a while." I nodded before thanking him. The storm was finally over; I could now safely be with my Ally again. Everything just felt perfect.

Ally's POV

I don't believe in magic, I don't believe in that cliché "fate" thing. But being here with Austin, just relaxing on his couch (like old times…), I can't help thinking that maybe fate is real. I mean just to be in this spot were at right now, we've been through Hell. And when I say hell I mean like seriously, God-what-did-I-do-to-deserve-this? Kind of hell. Maybe Austin and I were destined to be together. Austin just makes me so happy, his laugh, his smile, the way he looks at me. It's almost like he really sees me. Not just my outward appearance, but me. My true personality, my true interests, my true colors. And trust me that's not always a good thing, but I still find it amazing. "Ally Dawson. I love you." He whispered practically inside of my ear. "Stop, Austin. That tickles!" And of course, being the boy he is, he did it again. I was laughing so hard I didn't even notice my dad walk in. Wait. What the heck is he doing here? "Umm… dad not that I don't love your company. But what are you doing here?" He just smiled before sitting down on the couch opposite to ours. "Well, I know that just a few months ago, you had the whole Jamie and Dallas fiasco… but Jamie's parents called me earlier, and turns out Jamie wants you to visit the facility she's at so she can apologize." Wow. In just a matter of seconds, your mediocre world can come crashing down like a waterfall. My mouth went dry, and I could feel tears swell in my eyes. I hated her, I hated her. There was not one part of my body that wanted to ever see her again. Without hesitation I shook my head. "No. I will not allow myself to go through any more pain over her. Sorry dad, but no."

I could see my dad's slight frustration but surprisingly he nodded without an argument. "Yes, honey. I understand that you are still not ready to face her. But could you at least consider it? This whole month is full of visitation days. So you've got a good while." I stood up and gritted my teeth hard. "Do I have to say it in freaking Spanish? No dad! No! I hate her. You think you understand but you don't! Why can't you just leave? Austin and I were doing just fine." My dad's face went white, I could tell I had hurt him. Without a word, he got up and headed for the door. Austin grabbed my arm semi gently before giving me a glare. "Ally what the hell are you doing? You did not just kick your dad out of _my_ house? He only wants closure for you. There was no reason to disrespect him like that. Ally, you know I freaking love you, but that was wrong babe." Guilt suddenly surrounded me. Austin was right, my dad only wanted the best for me, going all PMS on him was totally uncalled for. I quickly ran after him, he was inches away from reaching the front door. "Dad! Wait!" He spun around looking confused. "You told me to leave. I'm leaving okay?" I grabbed his hand before shaking my head. "No dad. I'm really sorry! I'm just not ready… dad she threatened to kill me. She caused me to have suicidal thoughts! Daddy, I promise you when I'm ready I will face her. But just not now, I hope you're not too disappointed." He embraced me in a deep hug. "Honey of course I'm not disappointed. I'm so proud of you, I mean you are trying, and that's what counts the most. Forgive me for trying to force this on you. Whenever you are ready Ally. Whenever you are ready…" After we finished all the emotional stuff, and all the mushy hugs, my dad left to go home. Now it was time for some Austin and Ally time. All day, every day, well as Austin said it. He said he was really serious about me and him. He even wants me to meet his brother, Ross. I never heard of him though. Austin says he left home when he was 15, to live with his uncle. He's coming back in 2 months though. I'm nervous though. What if he doesn't like me? Well he is Austin's brother, so if he's anything like Austin he should. Austin says that he will love me, but I doubt that. I mean c'mon, not many guys love a girl who rambles a lot. "Ally, babe. I hope you're not mentally rambling about if my brother will like you. Baby, I love you, everyone loves you. Don't sweat it." I nodded. "okay, whatever you say Austy.." Austin gave me a mishchevious grin. "You will pay AGAIN Dawson. And this time no matter where the pancakes go, I'm gonna get them." He gave me a wink before carrying me to his room. Oh boy.

**Okay. Well that's it. I know I said 2 but I just decided to finish it. The ending sucks but its rushed becuz I like have to leave. I will probably redo it, cuz its that bad. Well prepare for the sequel! Bye.!**


	27. Chapter 27

Dear my Fanfiction Followers,

I am so sad that this wonderful journey with you guys has ended. You guys were like the most awesome readers I've ever had (lol you guys were actually my first and only readers.. haha). This being my first story I was very scared and nervous about doing one, because most of my stories, ok scratch that ALL my stories are usually kept to myself. So putting this one, where pretty much everyone can read it, was a huge risk. But you guys were like the most awesome fans and readers ever, ya'll encouraged me so much to do my best. And I really just want to thank you for that. It means so much, and most authors don't take the time to write their readers an appreciation letter, and I'm just like what the heck! Like come on now, you guys take out time from you awesome lives to read our stories. Well readers, don't be too sad about the end of best friend or boyfriend because the sequel will be coming out any day now, _My boyfriend's brother_. And just because you guys are so freaking amazing, I'm going to give you like a major and spoilerish summary of it. Don't read, unless you want to know some good details about my upcoming story! XOXO

_Summary: Ok so we all know that Austin and Ally are dating now! (gasp, squeal) But when Austin's younger brother comes down to visit, what happens when Ally finds herself having a crush on Ross (Austin's younger brother). Will his chestnut brown hair, and dangerous bad boy act, have Ally falling head over heels for him? or will Aussly prevail? Read to find out. (I strongly advise you to read best friend or boyfriend first. You won't really understand everything.) _


End file.
